Episode 127 9/12/11 (Morning Stream)
'The Morning Stream Episode # 127 09/12/2011' Commercial:Chef Boiardi (Boyardee) Soundbite:"We're probing Luton's compound deeply with our sensors now." -Commander Riker (Star Trek TNG) Fletcher Quote: You have the right to kill it, but you do not have the right to judge it. Ooh! Opening Discussion Pronunciation and quality of Chef Boyardee. Dallas Cowboys lose to San Francisco 49ers. 9/11 is a pivotal date, and the hosts don't need to be reminded of it. Scott Johnson should stop playing horror video games at night. Jack Thompson's letter to Scott. Special When Lit , a pinball documentary is on Hulu. A fly spells F-L-U on Scott's keyboard. Stump a TrekNerd - Darrell the TrekNerd Brought to you by: Jack Thompson Discussion: Top Gun is being converted to 3-D. Darrell and Brian explain 3-D conversion, and why it's terrible. Submitted by: (Uncredited) Question: The 3 main female characters on TOS, Lt. Uhura, Nurse Chapel, and Yeoman Janice Rand, only appear together once through the run of the show. In which Episode do they appear in the same scene? A:The Naked Time B:Charlie X C:The Apple D:Turnabout Intruder Answer: The Naked Time Darrell guesses The Naked Time Birthday: "Oh, uh... no." News Brought to you by Steve Witzel, and his generosity and good looks 9/11 is a watershed point in American history, but Scott's children don't understand it in the same way as he does. Scott feels like he overreacted, in a way, to the 9/11 events. Brian recalls his experience hearing about it on the radio, on his way to the airport. America was extremely united directly after the events of 9/11, but divisions are bigger than ever. People on the internet are jerks. GOP Debate on TV in 45 seconds. Taxes, Reagan. A woman dies after injecting hot beef fat in her own face. Death unrelated to the botox-simulation attempts. Mysterious gray blobs found in the Chesepeake Bay. "Potato Sponges? That's not a real thing!" Celebrity Poop Brought to you by: Hobo Riker Spartacus star Andy Whitfield dies of non-Hodgkins Lymphoma at 39. Contagion overtakes The Help at #1 in the box office. List of movies that sound like names for genetalia. - Seahawk Jim Cover Intermition Song: The Race Is On (originally by George Jones) Artist: Dave Edmunds Commercial:Mikey Likes It! (Life Cereal) Soundbite: And look how flaky it is! Fletcher Quote: "If women are going to be at home, they might as well be in the kitchen Discussion A false rumor had spread about how Mikey had died from drinking Pop Rocks and Soda. One of Mikey's taunters is an actor who would do well in the Hobbit. Brought to you by: RageQuitRelief Weird Web Brought to you by: Brutal Gamer Awesome People Hanging Out Together Submitted by: Eric Ryan Mailbag Brought to you by: AHSpy.com "Phallic intent" observed in the podcast - William Tappley Standing Desk review request - Sarah Janet Jackson's Boob: Conspiracy Theory - Alessander Breakfast Brawl Brought to you by: Droge from AIE Previous Brawl: Patrick Stewart Defeats Jon Stewart Current Brawl: George Lazenby vs. Timothy Daulton Discussion Austin Powers character actor sentenced to life in prison. New Austin Powers movie to come out. Borders Bookstore: gone. Scott and Brian to appear at Geex . Finale Song: Ya famous? - George Hrab (Requested by Douglas Bowman) Soundbite: Also known as the 3rd eagle of the Apocalypse. Soundbite: Boooom.